When It Falls
by EchoNightshade1027
Summary: I am very obsessed with the character Cinder from RWBY and since I am an author myself, I decided to create a story I would hope fit into canon. This is a story about Cinder Fall's backstory enjoy! Thanks for 100 views!


**When It Falls**

By: Ninjabunny1027

1

I watched as my mom slowly died. I held onto her hand. "Cinder, I want you to be brave. Be strong," she said. "I will." I cried, "Don't leave me." "I love you, Cinder." She said and she then sank to death. "No!" I said, fully in tears, "Why?" My dad came to me and we embraced. It wasn't often that people in Remnant die of illnesses but my mother's case must have been severe. Most are treated by doctors easily but they couldn't find a cure. I know my dad will be away again, he's always busy on missions since he's a huntsman, this time my mother won't be there to comfort me.

That's when I saw her. A woman wearing a black cloak, white hair and pale white skin, and red eyes, watching me. I looked at her I don't even think she was human. She knew I was staring at me when she gave a small smile then she walked away into the distance. Who was she? She looked horrifying, with black veins showing from her body. Who is she?

2

Eleven Years Later

My 16th birthday and my father will be here to celebrate. There is nothing better I could've asked for. When he comes home we sit in the dining room and eat cake. "Cinder," he says. "Yeah?" I ask. "I know you've been training very hard in school." he replies, "Even the top of your class, and I thought for Haven Academy you could use a better weapon than your old wooden bow." Then he put the silver and gold bow down on the table.

"Dad, how did you get this?" I asked staring at the beautiful bow. "I had some extra money from the dust shop and all those missions." he replied, "Want to try it?" "Yeah," I said. Then we were outside in the frigid air. "It also can turn into two blades when you are in close range combat," he said. Then I aimed for one of the nearby trees and the arrow fell to the side. "Try again." he said, "In time, you'll be shooting every grimm that comes your way." I aimed my bow again at the same tree and fired my arrow into the center of it. "See." he said, "Try the blades. I know you've been working with swords in school, shouldn't be that different." I took the bow apart and cut one of the branches off a bush. "Haha, I won't be needing to trim the bushes anymore," he said.

Then my dad's scroll started to ring. "Hello?" he said, "Yeah, uh-huh." He was still talking on his phone when I saw the woman again, next to a tree, her dark, red eyes watching me again. I had seen her multiple times now just watching me, not anything else. 'What is her name? Does she have a name? Why does she come to just watch me? If she isn't human what is she?' I wondered. Too many questions and not enough answers. Then she left when an Deathstalker came through the trees. "Dad!" I yelled he was off the phone now. "Cinder!" he shouted as he walked to me, "Shoot, I left my weapon inside. I'll need to get it, try and hold it off." He went inside when the woman came back. It seemed like she was testing me.

I ran to the Deathstalker with my two blades slashing through it but it did practically no damage. So then I slashed again through its chest doing much more damage. Then I fired arrows at its throat and it fell to the ground giving me the perfect time to bring my final blow and I slashed my blades at its neck and it died. The woman smiled and went off into the distance again. When my dad came from my house weapon in hand the Deathstalker began to dissolve. "Woah. You did this all by yourself?" he asked. I nodded. "You're going to have no trouble getting into Haven." he said and I smiled, "A Deathstalker!" he said hugging me and I hugged him back as we walked inside.

"Cinder, I've been called for another job in Atlas, there's a huge increase in grimm." he said, "I'll have to leave in the morning, okay?" "Yeah, okay," I said. "Do you want anything?" he asked. "Just some red cloth and dust," I said. "Fire?" he asked. "Yeah," I replied. "Still working on the dress?" he asked. "Yeah, I need something to fight in." Originally, my mom gave me the red dress and I've worked from there, I am trying to sow fire dust into the dress because my bow can't use dust while most people can. "It's time for bed, alright?" he said. "Of course," I replied and I went to my room and slept.

The next day I went to say goodbye to my dad as he went off into the airship. "I won't be long," he said. "I know you won't." Then I hugged him and he walked inside the ship. I walked back home and into my room where my dad set up a target for me to practice shooting. I shot the center of it at least ten times then worked on the dress. I was running out of dust and I knew that the Schnee Dust Company does a much better job of mining dust than my dad's little dust shop. Soon enough I had run out of the dust and I need to go to town.

3

I walked to one of the stores and bought some food with the money dad lent me. No one there actually knew my name they all thought of me as my dad's daughter. Then I went to my dad's dust shop which used to be my mom's. It was practically abandoned since no one comes when my dad isn't there. I looked around for some fire dust. Why fire? Because it seems to be one of the more powerful types of dust. But I couldn't find any of it. I guess my dad forgot to restock. So then I came to the cloth store and none of the red fabric matched the dress. They were either too light or too dark. So then I went back home and realized I didn't have any breakfast yet. So I made some pancakes and spread them with syrup.

I came back to town to the library. I found some books that weren't that interesting but then I came across a book which had a picture of the woman. A boy was looking at the same book. He had dark, messy hair and wore a red cape.

"Do you know who that is?" I asked. "Not exactly sure." he replied, "Do you know?" "No." I said because I can't trust anyone about that woman, "What's your name?" "Qrow Branwen." he told me, "Yours?" "I'm the local huntsman's daughter," I said to him. "Oh, so you live around here," he said. "You don't?" I asked as we don't get many visitors. "I live in Mistral but not here," he replied. "Oh," I said. "Qrow! It's time to go!" said a girl with long black hair and a dark red and black outfit. "Be right there Raven!" he said, "Anyway, see ya later." He dropped the book and went off with the girl. I went to the front of the library to see if I could borrow the book.

"I'm sorry but you can't borrow this book." she said, "It's going to be taken from the library today. Besides, it doesn't have much information in it." It seemed that I just had bad luck today. That's when the books were taken by a man in green clothes and white hair, "You were looking at this book?" he asked me. I nodded. "You want to know of this woman, don't you," he said. I nodded again. "All I can tell you is that her name is Salem," he said. "Aren't you Professor Ozpin? What are you doing here in Mistral?" I asked. "Yes, I am. I just needed to catch up on some reading," he replied. I knew that wasn't the truth he was taking the books for a reason and the more I spoke with him, the more I disliked him.

"And what is your name?" he asked. I replied to him as I replied to everyone, "I'm the local huntsman's daughter." "Well, I tried. Anyway, are you planning on becoming a huntress?" he asked. "Yeah, in one year I'll be going to Haven," I replied. "Could you help me with these books?" he asked. "Sure," I replied. As we carried the books into a car filled with other books. "Why are you taking these books?" I asked. "I like the pictures," he said. Which I knew was a lie. Why did he lie so much? What would he need to hide? Which is exactly why I didn't trust him. "I noticed your bow." he said, "It is a great weapon." "Thanks. I took down a Deathstalker yesterday with it." I said. "By yourself?" he asked. I nodded. "You should have no trouble applying to Haven Academy," he said. "Thanks," I told him. "I believe this is where we part ways." he said, "Good luck on your endeavors. What was your name again?" Which is when I started to walk back home.

4

Five Days later

I saw the airship and knew my dad had returned home. But when the men there looked at me sadly, I knew something was wrong. One the men came to me. "Where's my father?" I asked. "There were too many, the grimm. And when the deathstalkers came, your father never had a chance." he said, "He wanted me to give this to you." He handed me the perfect color of red fabric and dust. "Thanks," I said numbly and I headed home. I sat outside tears pouring down my face. "You were wise not to trust Ozpin, Cinder."

I turned around seeing the woman. "You know my name?" I asked. "Of course child." she said, "And you know mine don't you?" "Salem," I said. "Yes, Cinder." Salem said, "I want to help you, child. I think I could offer you something better than becoming a huntress." "What do you mean?" I asked. "Don't you think your mother could've been saved? Doesn't Remnant have the technology? How did all those other huntsmen survive will your father didn't." she said. I started to feel a hatred towards the people who took part of the fall of my parents.

Salem brought up a good point. "And why would Ozpin want to hide those books? What would a headmaster of a school need to hide?" she asked. "True." I agreed. "I want to help you." she said, "But first you need to help me, child. You are a very powerful warrior, Cinder, which is vital to what I am planning." "Why me?" I asked, "There must be plenty of powerful huntsmen and huntresses, I'm just 15 not even old enough to go to one of the academies." "Which is exactly why I wanted you." Salem said, "A huntsman or huntress has nothing more to gain. But you, one who has lost so much, have so much more to gain. "What do you want me to do?" I asked. "First, I need to know if you can kill," Salem said. "Grimm?" I asked hoping for the answer I was hoping for but of course, it wasn't. "No," she said. "You mean that I-" I started, she cut me off, "We'll give it time." Then she vanished.

5

I woke up early the next morning, thinking about what Salem said. How could I have an ultimate power? And why would Ozpin need to lie? Do I have to kill someone for Salem? Then I went downstairs where I was to be escorted to my new foster parent. I went into the front seat of a small car and opened the window. It was a woman driving the car, with brown hair, a brown outfit. "Hello," she said. But I didn't reply. "Nice day today," she said. I stared out at the window, watching as the other cars past by. Then I saw Salem again, standing and watching. But then, when she left there was suddenly an outburst of beowolves on the road.

All the cars stopped. "Are there any huntsmen?" asked one person. Salem was back again, she shook her head, indicating me not to attack. But it seemed as I was the only one with a weapon. "What are you doing? Fight!" said another to me. I reached for my bow and an arrow but struggled to actually use them. Salem looked at me with her dark red eyes in a deadly tone. "Put your weapon down," she said though I was the only one who could hear her and I knew that she was invisible to others because I was the only one who looked at her. "What are you looking at?" the person said, "Aren't you a huntress in training?" But I didn't have to fight because Qrow, the boy from the library was there instead.

His weapon was a sword but it turned into a scythe and into a gun. Who I think was his sister yelled at him, "Qrow, what are you doing?!" "Saving a lot of people." he replied, killing the final beowolf. Salem looked at the boy angrily but he didn't see her. Though she smiled to me in the cryptic way she always did. Qrow caught my eye as he walked past, staring directly at me, wondering why I didn't fight I assume. Salem's plan was to let those people die, and Qrow foiled it. Soon enough the lady had driven me to the high-class part of Mistral. "Do you know who I'm staying with?" I asked. "Oh, she speaks." the lady said, laughing, "Yes, her name is Myrtle. But she'd like you to call her mistress." I can already tell I won't like her.

6

When I got in the house it was filled with high priced items I would never be able to afford myself. A woman came from the stairs. She wore a dark green dress and had strawberry blonde hair, "Don't even think about touching that." I noticed the whip that she held at her waist and wondered if she was a fighter. She walked all the way downstairs and examined my face. "I expected better, but you will do."

"Come now I'll show you to your room," she said. "Are you going to ask for my name?" I asked. "Introductions won't be necessary," she replied I never actually told my name to anyone except my real family so that isn't a problem. She took me to the highest room in the house. When we got there I noticed there was no bed and only one small blanket. The windows were small but gave plenty of light in. The floorboards were dusty and creaky. There was an area to sit by all the windows and on one of the walls was a small cracked mirror. "The attic?" I asked. "Precisely." the mistress replied.

"You are to wake up at six each and every morning and perform your duties. Which will include, making breakfast, cleaning plates, cleaning the facilities, washing the floor, dusting my items, making lunch, and so forth. If you break anything or disobey me, there will be consequences." she said holding out her whip, "In fact, you were late today." Then she slapped me. My aura healed the small bruise straight away of course but why would someone slap their own child? Then I realized. To her, I was not a child, I was a slave.

7

I had made dinner for the mistress and her friends from Atlas. She used to live there until she divorced her husband who worked for the Schnee Dust Company but she kept most of the money she inherited. All her friends and she talked about was fashion and clothes and hair and makeup and politics, some topics, like clothes I was kind of interested in because my mom and I sew many of the clothes I have. But they never talked about styles I was interested in.

Today I supposedly had it easy, I was whipped once and slapped four times. Gratefully I had enough aura to heal myself all five times I was punished. I would tell someone about what the mistress is doing but I have no one to tell. Besides, I don't even have any contacts on my scroll. Then I see Salem outside. Since I don't think the mistress can see me or hear me, I open the door and walk outside. "Hello, Cinder," she said. "Salem," I said. "I see your displeasure, child." she said, "Your 'mistress' will only become worse, unless, you come with me." "I can't just leave, she'd kill me," I said. "She wouldn't find you." said Salem, "Only my followers know where to find me." "Followers?" I asked. "Watts, Tyrian, and Hazel." she said, "All very loyal to me."

"What are you doing out here, servant?" asked the mistress harshly. "Just wanted some fresh air," I replied. "Goodbye, Cinder," said Salem and she vanished. I walked back inside and I got a second lash from her whip. "You are never to leave this house." she said and there was a slight pause before she spoke again, "Understood?" "Yes," I mumbled as my aura healed my face. "Don't mumble," she said, slapping me on the place she had just lashed me. She went back to her conversation seeming as nothing happened.

I was fed the scraps which were a small portion of a sandwich, water and a sliver of cake. I ate everything knowing my portions would be smaller next time. I also doubt that I will ever get cake ever again so I savored the small piece. I don't know how she did it but Salem was sitting near the small window of my room. "How did you-" "Don't question me, child." she said so I didn't, "You realize that your life will only get worse from here." "Look, I'll be fine, I just need to get through this," I said. "You won't be, look at yourself now." I looked into the cracked mirror and saw my red aura deplete around me. I noticed my hair wasn't brushed since I got here, so I looked for a comb in the drawer, empty. "It isn't just your hair, is it now." she said, "Your aura is slowly falling around you." "I'm not ready," I said.

Salem persisted, "You will be under my guidance, Cinder. And you will gain unimaginable power." "What do you mean? What power?" I asked. "That is why you must come with me, to find out what that power is," said Salem. "Can't you just tell me now?" I asked. "I need your full cooperation, Cinder," she said. "Then I'll just stay with Myrtle. I'll wait until I'm seventeen so I can leave for Haven." "She won't let you." said Salem, "She'll kill you, Cinder. But if it is what you wish, I'll leave you be." Then she disappeared. I haven't seen her since.

But I did see her again, after the incident...

8

The next day I had slept in for an hour or so after my sleep deprived night. I had dreamt that I was back in my old house by the end of the road. My mom just finished baking cookies and my dad was back from a long mission. But, of course, it was only a dream. "Wake up!" said someone in a strict, harsh voice. I knew immediately that it was the mistress.

When I finally managed to open my eyes, I saw the mistress right beside me. She then whipped twice and slapped me three times. I promised myself from that moment on I would never sleep in again. But, I never can keep promises. "Now, get to work, servant." said the mistress. I went downstairs and prepared her breakfast. I'm not much of a cook but I just make some eggs and toast, making sure to leave extra so I might get the leftovers. When I brought it to the table, the mistress looked at me in disgust, "I wanted a croissant." "You didn't specify-" I started but she whipped me, "Silence, servant. Throw this away." I took advantage of the uneaten breakfast and ate it myself then got to making the croissant. It took me a while but since the mistress hadn't stolen my scroll, I used it to look up a recipe. I brought it to the table.

"That took you long enough," she said. "Please, just eat it," I said. She did and came over to me, "I'm having a party this afternoon and I need this home spotless, understood." "Okay," I said. "Now!" she commanded. So I got to work. I started by dusting the crystal statue of a King Taijitu, a snake grimm, the one I find to be the most terrifying and dangerous of all the creatures of grimm. That's when I figured out who the mistress was, a snake, not a faunus, but the way she whips me and slaps me reminds me of a snake. A snake always stalking its prey and sinking its poison into its victim quickly and swiftly, a remorseless being who feels nothing for the lives of others. Especially me.

But I knew that I could hold up. I finished near noon, which was when the guests arrived. The mistress greeted them all and I had to serve their lunch. The mistress had been generous enough to hire some cooks before the party so all I had to worry about was bringing the food to the table. I didn't bother to learn the chefs' names, I figured they wouldn't care for mine as they were paid for their work, not punished. Generally, I'm not a clumsy person but when the mistress tripped me, I spilled all the food on the floor. "Clean this up," she said, in her snake-like voice. She whipped me twice and the others just laughed. Of course, the mistress laughed along with them. I went to clean it up when the mistress kicked the platter across the room.

I went to clean it up when the mistress kicked the platter across the room. They all cackled at the sight of me having to throw away the food. The cooks were very displeased with me, having to create the dish all over again. "Why don't I bring it over to the table," said a woman, sympathetically. I didn't like people pitying me, but she brought the new dish to the table and told me to rest.

9

I went into the attic and shut the door, collapsing to the floor. I had tears streaming down my face, wanting my mother, my father, or anyone who could possibly make my life better. I thought of Salem, how she promised me the powers. I still hadn't gotten around to what those powers were and she had followers, who were they? Were they desperate, like me? Or did they want unimaginable powers too? Also, Salem said I'd have to kill people. How would I kill anyone? Why would I kill anyone? Will I ever see Salem again? It seemed that answer was no, as she wasn't magically here.

I unpacked my things. It was only my second day here and so much had changed already. I still had some spare targets so I placed them around the room, which was shaped like a hexagon. I had one target at each of the corners. I raised my bow and arrow, aiming for the first target. I hit the center instantly but it took me a while to aim and position the bow. I tried again on the second target, hitting the center faster and more accurately. Then I hit the centers of the other targets.

I pulled the arrows out of the targets and I noticed some had made a small dent in the wall. I heard a knock on the door and I immediately took down the targets and hid my bow and arrows under one of the loose floorboards so the mistress wouldn't take them away. I opened the door and to my surprise, it wasn't the mistress at all, it was just the woman I saw in the kitchen. "What do you want?" I asked. "Just came with some food for you, which the mistress approved on," she replied. I looked at the plate, just a small loaf of bread. "Thanks," I mumbled, barely in earshot. Then she left.

I ate the bread, working on the dress. I'd finished the collar and the sleeves which were made up of yellow designs but I hadn't actually worked on the dress itself. I designed the dress so I could use fire dust from the sleeves. I love the way fire flickers and how it's so warm and the way it burns, I can't explain why I've always had such a deep connection with fire, but I do. Even my name, Cinder, relates to fire. I started the dress by using the red fabric, cutting the fabric so I would be able to sow the pieces together. I made a few stitches but got distracted by the sunset.

I hadn't realized how late it was but the sunset looked so beautiful. The moon and stars crept over the sky like a blanket. I watched as the shattered moon took its place in the night sky. It was an amazing sight to see after all the panic, stress, and torture that I'd endured today. I heard another knock on the door, hiding the fabric and materials, I opened the door. Again, it was the woman. "The mistress wants you to clean up," she said. "Alright," I said, walking towards the door. "Poor girl." the woman murmured. I hated her being sorry for me because I knew she wasn't. People are never selfless.

We walked down the stairs when I noticed her ears, which I didn't notice before because of her hat. They were brown and flopped down at the sides. "You're a faunus," I said. "Yes, I'm a deer faunus," she said. "I heard about the White Fang," I said. Then she spoke, "Ah, well the White Fang is a great cause, especially with Ghira Belladonna at the helm, but personally, I think that the cause only brings out how different faunus are from humans and-" I tuned out of the conversation when my eye caught on a painting of the mistress. It was a very large painting of her

It was a very large painting of her in front of a King Taijitu emblem that I saw on her clothes. I hated the way she smiled in the picture, I just wanted to wipe that smirk right off her face. "-But anyway, oh no, I'm rambling again." said the woman. I stood silent. "So, what's your name?" she asked, "Mine's Berry." There was no way I was going to reveal my name to anyone except Salem and my parents so I just said, "None of your business." "So, what should I call you?" she asked. I didn't respond. When we reached the dining hall, I saw plates scattered all around the table, most of the food wasted. "You're late." hissed the mistress. "I'm so sorry, it was my fault." said Berry, "I went on rambling about the White Fang and she was just listening and if I hadn't taken so long talking about it, she would've gotten here right on time, so I mean if I hadn't distracted this girl, it would've taken less time and I'm very sorry. I know that it must've been-" "Silence!" boomed the mistress."It was clear

"It was clearly the servant who was supposed to be here, not you," she said. She lashed me five times then gave me an extra slap on my cheek. I collapsed onto the floor, and the mistress gave me a hard kick. "Now, get up and get this cleaned." she barked. I staggered to my feet and got all the plates off the table. Then I went to the kitchen to wash the dishes. I threw away the excess food, and the garage overflowed so I went outside to throw it into the large trash bin outside. It seemed so long since I'd gotten some fresh air. So I went on top of the large garbage can, overlooking the vastness of Mistral. It was so full and was so dense. The city was so crowded and I hoped to one day be able to go down there myself.

Realizing I had to still wash the dishes, I went back inside where the mistress was waiting for me. "I told you that you are never to leave this house unless I instruct you," she said. Giving me ten more lashes. Berry did nothing but watched. I knew she didn't actually care. "Now, get to work, or else," said the mistress, coiling her whip. I quickly got all the plates washed, when I was done, the mistress told me to go to the attic. I did and tried my best to sleep, though the broken floorboards made my back ache.

10

Many months later

It's always been the same thing, having to deal with the mistress and such. It's always the same. But in just a few days, I'll be going to Haven. I got downstairs to make breakfast but the cooks were already there. "We'll take care of this, alright?" said Berry. "Thanks," I said bitterly still upset she didn't try to interfere with the mistress' whipping. "You could bring the food to the table once we're done," she said. I went to the dining room, relieved that the mistress wasn't awake yet. But as soon as the cooks finished, she was there and I had to escort the food to the table. When I arrived, the mistress said, "Why thank you, servant." There was something off in her tone, she sounded kind which wasn't normal for her. "You're welcome?" I said suspiciously. "You've taught me exactly what a sewer rat is," she said in the strict voice I know and hate. "Well, maybe if you wouldn't treat me this way, I wouldn't be a sewer rat to you." I retorted. Then she lashed me ten times with her whip and I collapsed to the floor. "You will never speak to me like that ever again."

"You will never speak to me like that again, understood," she said, lashing me ten more times when I didn't respond. My back ached, and tears came pouring down my cheeks. "And look at you little servant, crying." she taunted, "How vain." She kept lashing me, I screamed my breath heavy after all the torture. She'd at least whipped me fifty times by now. "Weak." she said slapping me, "Feeble." she said slapping me again, "And most of all, a foolish, pathetic, little girl." She gave me one more lash and I fainted.

I woke up still on the floor, my breath in ragged strokes. I tried to get up but I still felt sore after the whipping and fell to the floor. At this moment I noticed that the mistress was gone but in her place was Berry. "Are you alright?" she asked. "What do you think?!" I shouted at her. "No...?" she said wearily. "Of course not," I said, my voice cracking on the last word, but I tried my best not to cry.

"You poor thing," Berry said I then realized that my attempts of keeping my tears back were foiled. "The mistress-" she started, I cut her off, "Tell her-" Then a voice behind me cuts me off, "Tell me what?" I turned around to my horror to be faced with the mistress herself. "That I-" I realized if I lashed out on her, I'd only get another beating. "I should be getting to work." "Precisely." said the mistress, "I need you to clean the kitchens, the table, put dishes back on the table, clean this house, and get me my groceries from the town." She slapped me. "What was that for?!" I asked. "For fainting." She replied, slapping me agin, "And now for your retaliation."

Great, she said she needed me to go to town, then, I can escape this wretched house. I got to the kitchens, cleansing the place of the bakers mess. For people who make food, they really aren't careful of whether their food goes into the plate or on the floor. I got the room clean while in the process, I started humming.

It has been a long time since I ever sang and the song I was humming was unknown to me, I just kind of made it up. So when I started on the dishes, I began to think of lyrics, 'Maybe red...maybe red's like roses?'. I cleaned the dishes and started on the rest of the house, rendering the song useless. I'll never be able to sing it anyway with the mistress around. Besides, singing reminds me too much of my mother...

11

I go out to the town, on the mistress' orders. The list had a long array of ingredients, food, and jewelry which I suspected was for the mistress. I decided to start with the latter. The mistress gave me exactly how much money needed to buy the items so I couldn't buy anything for myself. Little does she know, I have money of my own. I only brought up to twenty yin whilst she gave me over a hundred yin for her things. I stopped at the supermarket for the ingredients and food and a small jewelry store for the mistress.

When I looked around little markets I saw the boy again, Qrow. "Hey." He said to me. "Hey." I replied. "I never got the chance to ask, but why didn't you attack those grimm on the street a few months ago?" He asked. Had it been months since that? I must've lost track of time. "I was, well, I-" I started he cut me off, "You aren't good with that bow?" "No. Of course I'm good with it, I'm going to Haven once summer ends." I said, " I just thought you had the situation under your control." "Haven? Well, I go to Beacon. It's my fourth year." he said. "What are you doing out of school?" I ask. "I'm not out, I'm on patrol with my team." he said, "Team STRQ."

"Cool." I said. "And what have you been up to?" He asked, "Your town is much farther from here." "This is my home now, I moved." I said. "So just wanted to know, what's your name? You never told me." he asked. I decided to lie to him, "Crimson. Crimson Flame." It's such a bad name and it has the same initials as mine but I don't have time to think of a good name. "You certainly look like a Crimson," Qrow said, examining my dress. Then a boy with blonde hair and two others girls, one I recognized as Raven and the other wore a white cloak. "Hey Qrow, I really love sidewalks." said the blonde haired one, "Because they keep me off the streets!" He was making a joke, but I didn't really understand it though. "Was that joke made of paper, 'cause it was tearible. You really need to come up with some new jokes, Tai." said Qrow. "Maybe I'll use that one." Tai said.

I noticed that the girl with the cloak had silver eyes. I thought silver eyed warriors weren't real but here I am, standing in front of one. "So, Qrow, is this your new girlfriend?" asked the boy. "No." we both said at the same time. I have no intention of having a boyfriend and if I do, it will certainly not be Qrow. "So what's your name?" asked Raven. "Crimson." I replied. "Well, I'm Tai Yang Xiao Long. You obviously know Qrow Branwen. And this is my girlfriend, Raven Branwen, and Summer Rose, our leader." "Hi." said Summer. "I'd better get going, my..." I didn't think mistress would put the right impression on them so I lied. "My mom, wants me back soon." "I think Professor Teal would want us back too." said Summer. They walked off.

I asked people for were a dust shop was but no one replied which was unfortunate. But I was able to find one on my own. I came inside and bought some fire dust which was at a surprisingly high cost but I still had enough money for fabric. I walked around looking for the fabric store but it was nowhere in sight. I noticed it was almost noon so I had to find it fast. When I got inside, I luckily was able to find the fabric I needed and bought it with the last of my money. I had no more yin left when I exited the shop. I hid my items in a small, black pouch I bought. It used a small gold diamond for an opening and was just large enough for my dust and fabric.

I ran to the mistress' house as quickly as possible, not caring if I crashed into someone or if they got mad at me. I just knew if I was late, I'd get a terrible beating, but I know that even if I'm not late, the mistress will lash out on me. I think of how easily I could run away, I could find a job until I go to Haven. But I need the mistress to give me food and a roof over my head. Besides, I'm sixteen, I wouldn't be able to find any well-paying jobs at my age. I finally get to her house, which is on the edge of a cliff. The house is completely isolated from everyone and I heard from one of the mistress' dinner parties that she was able to buy it with her husband's money.

The high-class citizens of Mistral have always nourished art such as architecture, fashion, theater, painting. My family, being middle-class was fortunate enough to breed these arts as well. My mom had a talent for everything, singing, painting, sewing. Two of her talents were passed on to me, singing and sowing though, I don't sing anymore. Whereas my dad played guitar, he built our house, and he was a great huntsman. He tried to teach me guitar one time but I didn't really understand how to use the neck of the guitar. I heard that the mistress works with clothes but she doesn't sow them. She tells others how she wants her dress and they make it. But I gained his skill for fighting and sometimes, I think, that I might be better than he was. But, it makes sense that the mistress' house was done with grand architecture.

When I climbed up the hill to the mistress' house, I noticed two figures near the doors of the house, which I suspected were the mistress and Berry. My suspicions were correct, I saw the mistress with a curled whip in hand and I readied my aura. It was strange, all of the beatings from the mistress seemed to get my aura stronger, more defendant against attacks. The mistress whipped me, giving me many lashes, then slapped me more times. I held my ground and when she noticed I wasn't feeling hurt, she whipped me more times, then explained it was for being late. When I came inside, I noticed how starving I was. I hadn't eaten since breakfast and hoped there was some food to spare.I brought the groceries inside, the food in the kitchen and I realized that I hadn't looked near the mistress' room. I rushed upstairs, turning left instead of the usual right and into the usually locked room, it was open.

12

I hoped the mistress wasn't inside and fortunately enough, she wasn't. I walked inside, wincing at all the green, which has now become my least favorite color which is another reason to dislike Ozpin, he wears it all the time. I looked over at the bed, which was well made by the mistress herself. I saw she had an ornate mirror which had a small desk which had makeup and jewlery spread all over it. Another thing I noticed, which made me laugh, were wigs. All of them were the same strawberry blonde and length Then I saw a large walk-in closet where there were more of her dark green clothes. The color just makes me sick. I opened a small box and inside were many photos of her and her husband. Her weakness. She never wanted a divorce, she's kept holding on.

I hear the door creak open. I close the box, hiding in the mistress' clothes. I think immediately how stupid it was not to close the closet door. I peak through the clothes to find the mistress herself inside. She looked around, opening and closing the box, checking to see if there are any intruders. She looked through her clothes and almost found me, but I dodged her view by going to the side she already checked. After a long minute, she left the room, locking me inside.

'Great, just great.' I thought, trying to find a way out of here. She must have a key inside her room right? I looked through her cabinets, but no luck. Then I notice that she left some hair pins out on her desk. I used one of them on the door, but I twisted it so hard that it broke. I tried again, this time succeeding. I ran to my room as quickly as possible, making sure that the mistress didn't notice I was in her room. I dashed up the stairs, making it into the attic.

I opened the floorboards, bringing out my unfinished dress. I used the fabric to sow the dress. It was almost finished, needing only a few more stitches. I sew the fire dust into the sleeves and the dress. I continued using the red fabric to attach the collar to the dress and used black fabric to create shorts. I laced them together with black string. I was finally finished. I didn't think I'd wear it anytime soon but I'd use it for Haven. I got my bow out from inside the floorboards, setting up the targets. I used my bow to shoot three arrows instead of just one, but only the middle arrow hit a target. I then tried again, tilting my arrow horizontally instead of vertically. This time, all the arrows hit targets. I practiced this maneuver until my arms grew tired. Then I practiced using the two blades by slashing through the air. Differing my strikes. One low while the other high, slashing through the wind.

I kept practicing, getting exhausted by the use of weapon. But I didn't fall. I persisted until I felt that my movements were perfection. I started to add kicks and jumps to my attacks. I then put on the sleeves to my dress and practiced using the fire. Then I turned around to find a glass statue behind me. 'Salem.' I thought, she was testing me again, this time using glass figures who looked as if attacking me. I slashed through the first one, and more appeared, I used my bow to shoot arrows through them, kicking, jumping, and spinning during my attacks then using fire to demolish the rest of them. I made sure the fire didn't catch on the wood floors or walls but I was too accurate for that to happen. Soon enough, the room was covered in shards of glass which disappeared when I heard a knock at the door. I wonder if Salem could teach me how to use glass while attacking. I opened the door, to find Berry. I hid my things under the loose floorboard before she came inside. "The mistress-" said Berry. I cut her off, "Wants me to clean the dishes, then the house after her party?" "Yes, actually." said Berry.

"Where were you?" asked the mistress sharply when I came downstairs. "In the attic." I said. "Someone was in my room today, an intruder." said the mistress, "Was it you, servant?" "No." I lied. "It was you wasn't it." she said whipping me. I barely felt it, seeing as I've become so much stronger. "Why would I want to go in your room?" I retaliated. "Well, there could be a million reasons." said the mistress. "Yeah, but I wouldn't go into your room as the repercussions would be worse than whatever I'd want to do in your room." I said. "You are lying," said the mistress, "You were in my room." She lashed me and slapped me but it was nothing compared to the other times she's done so.

I cleaned everything up, the table, the dishes, the kitchen. I dusted and washed and mopped and vacummed and swept throughout the house. I made sure everything was ready for the mistress' dinner party. Seriously how many parties does this woman need? I eyed the cakes, starving from not having any lunch. I decide to steal some of the food. I stole some fruit, a sandwich, and some punch. I thought it would look way too suspicious if I stole cake so I just took the food and ate it inside my room.

When the guests arrived, I noticed that among them was General Ironwood, and Mr. Schnee and his daughter, who is younger than me. I think her name is Winter. I didn't know how illustrious the mistress' guests are. I then see her divorced husband. Of course she invited him. I go downstairs to bring the plates to the table. They kept talking for a long time. This event must be important to Atlas but I don't know what it is. "Servant." said the mistress, "Get us drinks." I did and I saw how far away Ironwood was from the rest of the party. "May I get you anything?" I offered. "No." he said, "How old are you?" "Sixteen." I said. "You're too young for this." he said, "Who are your parents?" I didn't like how assertive he was. Couldn't he just mind his own business? "The mistress is." I said, I wouldn't dare say her name. "I doubt that." he said, "What's your-" I walked away before he could ask.

I came inside my room, practicing until the targets broke. I had extras but I didn't bother. I used my arrows to shoot through the walls. I'm done with all of this. The mistress, Berry, everything. I keep telling myself that once I get to Haven, it'll be fine. But the wait is exhausting and there's so many things I can do to escape this house, but I know that you need a parent or guardian to enter the school, and the mistress is technically my parent. But she never will be.

Myrtle is a heartless woman, a snake, who will do anything to get what she wants.

I go to sleep, waiting for the day to come.

13

I lay down, awake, looking at my scroll. Sunday. Tomorrow I'll be going to Haven, but I haven't even told the mistress about it. I think she'll enjoy not having me around. I walk downstairs, a skip in my steps that I try to hide. I carry out my duties with a small smile. Excited that tomorrow, I'll leave this wretched place. The mistress lashed me, "Why are you so happy?" "No reason." I replied, a small smile curling in my lips. She slapped me again, but even the mistress couldn't ruin this day for me. I mop the floor then let it dry. I use the vacuum to suck all the garbage laying around on the floor. 'Why does the mistress need this much cleaning?' I ask myself. Maybe I'll never learn the answer to that question, but I don't mind. Going to Haven is my dream and it's about to come true. I go out to town, buying all the mistress' needs, saying hello to people I never even knew existed.

I put the groceries inside, getting lashed by the mistress saying it was because I was late. Dinner occurs and after I clean up the mess, I walk towards the mistress. "What do you want?" she said, her cold voice ringing through the halls. "I came to tell you about Haven." I said. "What about Haven Academy?" she asked. "Well, I was hoping to apply there, I already finished my training at school and I was hoping you could sign as my parent or guardian." I replied, showing her the administration form on my scroll and the parental consent paper. "I'll be out of your house and you won't have to deal with me anymore." I said, hoping for a good answer.

I was wrong.

The mistress laughed, ripping the paper into tiny shreds and smashing my scroll.

"Did you really think I'd let you go to school?" she asked an evil glint in her eyes. From my eyes came pouring tears. "You really are a monster." I said.

I burst outside, not caring if she'd find me. I collapsed on a small bench, crying my eyes out. Everything I dreamed, everything I hoped, the reason why I retaliated this terrible life. Came crashing down. Why? Why is Myrtle such an awful person. Why did she laugh when others cried? Why does she do the things she does? And to a child of all people? Why did she become so remorseless? Why does she hate me? I did nothing to her. I did the best I could to please her, but she really doesn't care, she just wants me to suffer, to make me feel terrible. I realized why. Myrtle has power now. Control over an innocent, sixteen year old girl. I'm just fueling her power. The more she feels better about herself, the more power she gains. But that's all she has, power, but if someone were to take it away, then maybe, just maybe, she wouldn't be the terrible person she is. But I kept crying.

"Hello, my child." said Salem.

14

"Salem." I said, falling against her, "Myrtle, she...she-" "Hush now, Cinder." she said, "I know what happened, my child. Which is why, I will propose my offer again. You could keep living with, Myrtle, or you could come with me, and live a life worth living for." "I want to go with you." I said. "I thought so." said Salem. "But I have a few questions." I said.

"I'm sure you do." she says, propping me back onto the bench, sitting next to me. "First, you said I'd have unimaginable powers, what are those powers?" I asked. "You heard the story of the four maidens, those stories are true. There are four maidens. I want you to have the fall maiden's powers, which are appropriate considering your last name is Fall." she said. The maidens' powers are almost surpassing those of silver eyes.

If I was the fall maiden, I'd be almost invincible. "Second, why do you need me to murder people?" I ask. "I have plans for you and murdering someone will be the only way to gain these powers." she said, "Also, I think you'd like to get rid of Myrtle." Murdering the person whom I've hated for all my time here? I like it.

"Yes." I said, smiling, "And one last question, what other secrets does Ozpin hold?" I ask. "My child, you will find that out once you've followed me." she replied, "Now, your things." She somehow brought my dress on me. Lacing the collar around my neck, bringing my sleeves onto my arms and resting my bow near my back. The small satchel I bought went around my waist and I was ready.

"Sorry, I have another question." I said. "Yes, my child." said Salem. "How can I use glass?" I asked. She explained how to use my fire to create the glass. I did and shards of glass appeared in midair and I directed them to a nearby tree. It was almost like using dust, so I didn't think I needed much practice but I did a few times until I felt like it was perfection. "Your shoes." said Salem. "What about them?" I asked looking down at my feet. "You can't fight in those." she said, "Take them off." I did so and Salem used her powers to create two high heels made of glass which wrapped around my feet and they were surprisingly comfortable. Then she created a bracelet that slid around my right ankle. Finally, she gave me two of the small diamonds that hung on her hair which became earrings. "Now, you are ready." said Salem.

I came back inside to find Berry. "I heard what happened, I-" started Berry, I cut her off, "Get. Out. Now. Something terrible is about to happen so if you value your life and the other cooks' lives, you need to get out of this house." I honestly didn't care if she listened or not but I just came for Myrtle. "What do you-" "Get out!" I shouted. She ran outside to her car, bringing the other cooks with her. I saw Myrtle coming down the stairs, "What is going on?" "Oh, Myrtle." I said, smirking, "Have you learn nothing?"

I drew my bow with three arrows, using the fire from my sleeves to generate fire dust within the arrows, creating an explosion when they hit the floor and she collapsed to the floor. "When you don't tend to a flame, it ignites and grows stronger than you ever imagined." She got up from the floor and held onto her whip. "Did you really think that I wouldn't practiced before I was supposedly going to school?" I said, "You really are a fool, Myrtle." "Don't you dare call me that." she said, she tried to lash me but I was to agile for her blows and was able to dodge her effortlessly.

I then used my blades to cut through her aura but she managed to bring me back down stairs. "I believe you are the fool," she said, taking a blue piece of dust from her pocket, which I realized was water dust. She then crushed the dust with her whip, filling the room with water. I never learned how to swim.

15

15

I struggled through the water, slowly sinking towards the bottom. I tried latching onto the banister but it was no use as the water rose beyond the stairs. Myrtle had left to a higher part of her large house by now and the water reached the top of the room.

I gasped for a tiny breath of air but I was brought back under. "Need…Air," I gasped to no one, they could never hear me. I saw something green in the small cabinet near the snake statue, air dust, probably left there with other types of dust. I could use it to get rid of all the water.

I

tried to make my way towards it but my attempts failed miserably. I knew I couldn't swim but maybe if I could shoot the dust crystal, it would work. I started to lose oxygen fast and I needed air. I shot at the dust, and it worked, the wind sucked the water out of the room.

I gasped in relief that I wouldn't drown to death and kept moving forward. I ran upstairs, my blades in hand, hunting for Myrtle and my vengeance. I found Myrtle in an empty room she'd use for parties. "Not so much of a fool now." I said, using glass to penetrate her aura, which it did.

She clutched her stomach and I used this time to use my fire against her. She screamed in pain, lashing at me with her whip, which hit me a few times but I was so used to it that it didn't even hurt. She was able to use her whip to wrap around one of my blades and through it across the room. I was able to keep her off me using my fire, glass and one of my blades while I ran to get the other.

"What do you think you'll gain by this?" asked Myrtle, dodging my blows swiftly and using her whip against me. "I'll defeat you, Myrtle!" I said, using my fire against her, this time hitting her and the house, which started to burn down. The fight was taken back downstairs when the house started to go down in flames.

Finally, this terrible house would be destroyed. We kept fighting. She was able to best me in long range combat, using her long whip to attack me, but she was no match for me. The house was burning by the second but I didn't care, let the fire rage on. We fought more, she wasn't as agile so she had trouble keeping up with me. I dashed around her, firing my arrows, dust, and glass, and her aura was very depleted by the end.

Finally, she kneeled down, blood staining her dress. "I. Give. Up." She said, her breathing sounded unnatural, "What are you going to do with me now, kill me?" "No," I said, a wicked smile on my face, "Because death would be too easy." She looked up at me, so desperate and frail. I love the feeling that power gives me against others. "Is that what it was for your parents?" she asked, "Easy?" So she did know that my parents were dead, surprising. "No, they had something to live for." I said, bending down toward her, "But you, all you have is power, and I'm going to take it away. Make you live the rest of your days knowing you came so close and yet still managed to fail. And then you can die alone and useless."

I bent down closer so she could hear, "And my name is Cinder, Cinder Fall."

I stood back up, watching the glowing embers of the flames. It was that day I decided that I wouldn't fall like my parents before me. "Salem." I said, she appeared beside me, "Yes, my child?" "I think a nevermore would do." I said, remembering Salem's ability to summon grimm, Myrtle would suffer more if she had a more torturous death. "Of course." said Salem, and two small bird grimm appeared, and attacked Myrtle. Salem and I left the house, leaving to Salem's castle.

16

"So this is the girl you spoke of," said Watts, Salem introduced me to her followers and now I am amongst them though I'm the only girl and I'm also the youngest. I didn't particularly like any of them, Tyrian is a crazed psychopath, Watts is just rude, and well, I don't know much about Hazel really. "Yes, Watts, she will be our Fall maiden." said Salem. "Ironic, considering her last name is Fall." said Tyrian, laughing in the crazed way I hate. "It isn't ironic, Tyrian, it is fate. But before we can track down autumn, young Cinder will require training." said Salem, "Now Cinder, remind us, what is it you want?" I had my answer almost memorized now, the only three things that mattered to me. I said the words confidently,

"I want to be strong. I want to be feared. I want to be powerful."

...

The End

Of part one...


End file.
